<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Magic Bone 2 (or, The Bone's New Master) by DunkYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214468">Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Magic Bone 2 (or, The Bone's New Master)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkYoda/pseuds/DunkYoda'>DunkYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkYoda/pseuds/DunkYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't write this. I merely had it commissioned. The author (Spacesamurai) has permitted me to post it. His work can be found on Hentai Foundry or at https://spacesamuraistories.wordpress.com. Which is where the prequel to this can be found.</p>
<p>A sequel to one of Spacesamurai's oldest stories, Buffy: Magic Bone (or, The Victory of the Troika)</p>
<p>Xander, Willow, and Tara return home to find the depravity of the Troika's villainous plot: Buffy and Dawn Summers, magically transformed into buxom sex slaves. With its owners in danger, the bone seems to take on a mind of its own, and gives itself to a new Master.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers/Dawn Summers, Xander Harris/Dawn Summers, Xander Harris/Tara Maclay, Xander Harris/Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Magic Bone 2 (or, The Bone's New Master)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AUTHOR’S NOTE: This story is a sequel to one of the earliest stories I ever wrote (over a decade ago!) called Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Magic Bone (or, The Victory of the Troika). This piece was commissioned anonymously. The commissioner has permitted me to share the story at my discretion. If you’d like to commission a story, or support my work in general, you can check out the options available on my Patreo n.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER: MAGIC BONE 2<br/>
By: SpaceSamurai<br/>
(MC, inc, magic, mdom, fsub, slave, BE, oral, anal, rim, dubcon, con, MF, MFFF, FF, mild degradation)</p>
<p>The sun rose over Sunnydale.<br/>
“TGIWF,” Xander sighed to his pals. “Thank God It Was Friday.”<br/>
The dark-haired nerd was exhausted. So too, it seemed, were the red-headed witch<br/>
Willow and her brunette girlfriend Tara. It wasn’t supposed to be an all-night patrol. But with<br/>
Buffy occupied all day at the Magic Box and an unusually high level of vampire activity, the Scoobies, best friends and allies of the Slayer and protectors of Sunnydale, were forced to spend all night containing the undead. At least it was Saturday now, and they could get plenty of sleep.<br/>
Tara leaned in close to Willow and whispered so Xander couldn’t hear, “I don’t think I can do that thing I promised you.”<br/>
Willow frowned. Early in the evening, before they knew how busy they would be all night, Tara had made a game for her and Willow: However many vamps and villains Willow and Tara took down, that would be how many orgasms they’d give each other when they got home. Tara had been pushing herself to be more sexually available. She’d known for a while now that Willow’s sex drive was much higher than her own. To keep her girlfriend satisfied, Tara had to make an effort. Games like this were her way of spicing things up.<br/>
But Willow nodded. “That’s okay,” she whispered back. “Maybe after we’ve had a chance to rest?”<br/>
Tara patted Willow’s hand reassuringly.<br/>
Suddenly, Xander pulled up short at the entrance to the house.<br/>
“Oh god,” he muttered.<br/>
The front door was ajar, and the main lock had been popped out from the handle. Something was wrong. It couldn’t be vampires; they needed to be invited, and Willow and Tara had set magical wards all over the home they and their friends shared to keep them safe from the town’s many evils. In short, unless southern California had been hit by a sudden gust of extremely isolated wind gusts capable of pushing open this one door from the outside, someone or something had entered their home uninvited.<br/>
Xander gripped the handle of the knife in the sheath on his hip.<br/>
“Somebody busted into our house?” Willow gasped.<br/>
“Who would be dumb enough to break into the Slayer’s place?” Tara mused.<br/>
Xander shook his head. “The door is still open, so either Buffy forgot to close it after she repainted the living room with a burglar’s guts, or-”<br/>
“Or the bad guys are still inside,” Willow finished. She got her hands ready to throw some magic. Tara did the same. Xander withdrew the knife and held it at the ready.<br/>
“Nobody messes with our place and gets away with it,” he said.<br/>
Cautiously, he pushed the door open the rest of the way. There were no signs of damage immediately visible. They couldn’t hear anything. And it didn’t look like there was any blood or signs of a struggle.<br/>
The three friends stalked their way through the ground floor, looking for any indication of something stolen or broken or even moved out of place. But there was nothing.<br/>
Then, from upstairs, they heard a sound like sawing logs. Someone was snoring, loudly. Xander paused. Maybe Buffy broke the door somehow and forgot to fix it before she went to bed? It seemed as plausible as anything. She was, after all, prone to forgetting her own strength, especially when she’d been drinking. But something still felt wrong.<br/>
He indicated to the others with a nod, and they crept their way up the stairs, careful to avoid those steps which they knew would squeak and possibly give them away. The snoring started again, this time clearly from down the hall on the left. Buffy’s room. If she was sleeping soundly, surely everything was okay, right?<br/>
Xander reached for the doorknob, but Willow pulled him back.<br/>
“What if she’s naked or something?” she whispered.<br/>
Xander gulped. He started to reach for the door again. Willow swatted his hand away.<br/>
“I’ll go first,” she sighed with a roll of her eyes. She stepped in front of the emasculated dork and twisted the doorknob. Steeling herself, her free hand up and ready to cast some protective spells, she pushed forward.<br/>
“What the fuck?!” Willow blurted out. Tara and Xander looked at each other in a panic. WIllow was not one to curse, especially the dreaded “f-word,” as she, a grown adult, still called it. Steeling themselves, they rushed inside, squeezing past the motionless witch who was still staring in shock at the scene before her.<br/>
Xander immediately understood. Well, he understood why Willow had said “fuck.” Nothing else about the situation made any sense.<br/>
Buffy’s plush bed was full of bodies and their parts, legs sticking out from under covers, arms dangling limply from the headboard, and so much skin, pale, soft, naked skin. Where there should have been only one athletic blonde woman, there appeared to be an entangled mess of human flesh that clearly belonged to multiple men, and, it appeared, multiple women, who, judging by the curves that could be seen through the dimly lit room, did not resemble the slender Slayer in any way besides- “Buffy?” Willow whispered hesitantly.<br/>
A tuft of golden hair popped up from the fray. She was lying on top of someone. She carefully pushed herself up, and gently peeled away the top sheet draped over her body. The three witnesses gasped in shock.<br/>
In all his many years of “internet browsing,” Xander had never seen an ass that was at once as large and as perfect as the ass that emerged from under her blue sheets. It seemed impossible that such a body part could be attached to a real human woman and not just to an anime character or something.<br/>
Buffy glanced over her shoulder, making no effort to conceal that she was completely nude, so the two lesbians and their involuntarily celibate nerd got to watch every ripple of jiggling motion that followed the girl’s every movement.<br/>
“Hi guys,” she whispered, putting a finger to her lips. “Be quiet, please, the Masters are sleeping.”<br/>
She giggled, which made her shoulders shake slightly, which revealed the tantalizing motion of her tits, so prominent their shape could be seen from behind. With the care and grace of a cat, she raised herself from her position. She’d been straddling someone. When she raised her hips, the mystery man’s flaccid (but still impressive, Xander thought with some jealousy) cock slipped out of her pussy. A trail of sticky cum dribbled from her folds.<br/>
When she’d finally made her way to her feet, Buffy spun around and rushed to embrace her friends in a big group hug. True to their rear impression, her new tits were enormous, but from the way they bounced and shook, it was clear they were all-natural. Before she could reach her friends, though, Willow held up her hands and held her at bay.<br/>
“Buffy!” she hissed. “What happened to you?”<br/>
The Slayer twirled a bit of her sweaty blonde locks in her fingers. “Let’s see...they put three loads in my pussy, two in my ass, and one on my face. Then-”<br/>
Willow grabbed her friend’s shoulders and shook her violently. “Why do you look like this?! Who did this?”<br/>
Buffy tried to shush her again, but the damage was done.<br/>
“Huhwhat?” a groggy Warren moaned from the bed. He’d been having such lovely dreams, visions of conquest and world domination, with the slutty Slayer and her whore of a sister kneeling at his feet, along with dozens of other women, hundreds even, whom he’d ensared with his superior magic.<br/>
It was quite a shock to the system when he awoke to see not a line of supermodels waiting to drink his cum, but three of the Scoobies with fear and anger in their eyes staring back at him.<br/>
“Uh, hi,” he said. “I can explain this.”<br/>
Just then another head raised up, this time from the floor on the other side of the bed. “Buffy?” Dawn said.<br/>
For a brief moment, the protectors of Sunnydale were horrified, afraid to let Dawn see what had become of her big sister at the hands of these renegade perverts. But when she saw the three of them, Dawn bounced to her feet. And they saw that she, too, had grown thick, luscious curves, and that she, too, had white cream dripping down her thighs.<br/>
While her little sister hadn’t received quite the extreme proportional changes that Buffy had, the effect was still breathtaking. Her tits were nearly the size of her head, her hips jutted out like rolling hills, her lips were plump and glistening. She was a walking wet dream, even next to her inhumanly sexy sister.<br/>
Seeing his enemies distracted, Warren reached under a pillow for what he thought was the magic bone they’d used to cast the spell that transformed the Summers sisters.<br/>
Unfortunately, what he grabbed instead was Andrew’s arm.<br/>
“Ah!” Andrew jerked awake with a pathetic cry, which startled Jonathan, who’d been lying on the floor with Dawn.<br/>
And so it was that three horny, naked wannabe supervillains faced off against three armed vampire hunters whose best friends they’d just transformed into bimbos and fucked all night long.<br/>
“Look,” Warren said cautiously. “We were jus-ggraaaaagggh!”<br/>
The scream that erupted from his lips was loud but brief. In a flash, Warren went from comfortably alive to very brutally dead, incinerated from the inside out and leaving only ashes where he’d once sat in Buffy’s bed.<br/>
Horrified, all eyes turned to the witches, and saw Willow, the sweet, mild-mannered geek girl, eyes blacked out, hair swirling about her head like serpents, floating off the floor with her fists drawing shapes and symbols in the air. She was muttering incantations so fast that even Tara couldn’t make them out.<br/>
“Noooo!” Dawn cried. Buffy’s Slayer instincts kicked in, and she rushed to tackle Willow before she could do any more harm to her beloved Masters. But Willow couldn’t be stopped now. Dark magic was so dense in the air around her that it formed a shield through which even the powerful Slayer could not break.<br/>
Andrew panicked and bolted for the window. As his hands reached out, he saw them curl backwards like they were being folded. His bones snapped, his legs were crushed, his neck bent, and in moments, his body had been crushed like a car in a compactor, until all that remained was a twitching cube of dead meat.<br/>
Jonathan dropped to the floor. And there, under the bed, he saw it: The magic bone. He stretched out, but it was just too far. ‘Use the Force,’ he thought to himself. But the Force is made up, of course, and so the former high school nerd turned villainous wizard was unable to reach the magic-infused bone, which he and his evil friends had used to trap and transform Buffy the Vampire Slayer and her little sister, before the witch used her dark powers to drag him by the throat from under the bed and hold him, head against the ceiling, in the air.<br/>
“Stop!” Buffy screamed and slammed her fists against the force field that was protecting<br/>
Willow. Dawn was on her knees, weeping over Andrew’s remains. “Please stop this!”<br/>
Xander tried to grab her, but Buffy knocked him aside like he was nothing, sending him toppling over the bed and onto the floor where Jonathan had just been.<br/>
Tara was terrified. Yes, she was furious at what these men had apparently done, but she knew Willow, and she knew how ruinous these dark forces could be on someone as sensitive as she was.<br/>
“Willow, baby, just calm down, okay?” she said, trying to reason with her girlfriend. “If you kill him, we might not be able to fix this, right? Just talk to him.”<br/>
“Talk?!” Willow screamed, her voice booming like a chorus. “They raped them! Changed them! What could he possibly say that would make that okay?”<br/>
Jonathan was rapidly losing oxygen. His face was turning purple. He had just enough energy left in him to spit the words “Magic! Bone!” before he passed out.<br/>
Beneath him, Xander caught sight of something under the bed. It was a bone. The second he caught sight of it, the bone began to slide, moving as if entirely on its own, towards Xander’s outstretched hand. He didn’t have time to ask why. He leapt to his feet and held the bone aloft like Excalibur.<br/>
“This must be it!” he cried, and looked to Jonathan for confirmation.<br/>
But it was too late. Jonathan was already dead. Now he hung from an invisible noose, dangling like a grim mobile.<br/>
Still, magicks swarmed around Willow. She had clearly been overtaken, her mouth emitting terrible sounds, glyphs appearing in the air around her spelling words in languages long dead. Tara was trying to cast soothing spells to break through the darkness. Buffy was trying to fight her way through Willow’s bubble of energy. Dawn was curled up in the fetal position.<br/>
Before Xander could formulate a plan to save his friend, he felt his arm being tugged forward. The bone in his fist was...pulling him towards Willow. He took a step forward. And then another. And neither step was his idea. Somehow, this bone was taking control of his body. And it was rushing him towards the furious witch who had just slaughtered three people.<br/>
He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know why he suddenly shouted, “You will stand silent and do as I say!” He didn’t know why he swung the bone in a mighty arc over his head into what should have been Willow’s impenetrable magic defenses, only for the bone to push through, like an oar pulling through water, until finally, it touched the skin between Willow’s eyes.<br/>
A burst of light. And everything went black.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When Xander came to, the room was even more of a mess than when they’d come in. Jonathan’s corpse lay on the bed. Dawn was knocked unconscious in the far corner. Tara seemed to have been blown out of the room, leaving one of her shoes behind. Buffy was gently rubbing her head and groaning on the floor.<br/>
The only one left standing was Willow. And to Xander’s immense relief, she appeared to be back to normal. Her eyes were normal. Her skin was normal. Her gigantic tits which strained her t-shirt to the breaking point were normal. Wait.<br/>
“Willow? You okay?” he said gently.<br/>
She nodded and stared into his eyes in total silence.<br/>
“Okay. Um. Listen, I say this as your best friend, but...have you looked at your boobs recently?”<br/>
She looked down. And then her eyes snapped back up to Xander’s gaze, wide and brimming with tears. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Willow clutched at her new, impossible tits, and she started to cry.<br/>
“Whoa,” he heard Buffy say next to him.<br/>
He spun around and put his hands on Buffy’s shoulders. “Buffy, you have to tell us what is going on.”<br/>
Buffy was crying too, but clearly for very different reasons. “My Masters!” she sobbed.<br/>
“She killed them all! I must serve them, it’s all I’m good for, what am I gonna do now?” She looked down, and saw the bone still clutched in Xander’s hand.<br/>
“Master’s magic bone,” she said. “Does this mean...are you my Master?”<br/>
Xander winced when his cock jumped at that word. ‘Odd,’ he thought. ‘It usually doesn’t hurt that much to pop a boner in my jeans.’<br/>
“Uh, we’ll get back to that...fucked up version of a children’s book later, but first, you need to explain everything that happened since the last time we saw you.”<br/>
She cocked her head. But she couldn’t piece the thoughts together. “I don’t remember,” she said with some sadness.<br/>
“What do you mean you don’t remember?” he snapped in a panic. “You have to remember, Buffy! Look at Willow! Look at Dawn! We have to fix this. I need you to remember everything!”<br/>
The bone in Xander’s hand pulsed with warmth. Buffy’s eyelids fluttered.<br/>
“Ohhhh fffffuuuuuck,” she moaned. Her hand darted between her legs and furiously rubbed at her clit. The sight of such a lewdly-proportioned sexpot masturbating before him made that discomfort in his pants painfully obvious again.<br/>
Xander looked down. He was shocked to see the size of his bulge was much more pronounced than he’d ever seen before. While the scene before him was undoubtedly the most erotic he’d experienced in real life, he didn’t think it was just the bloodflow that was making hiis erection tent this far.<br/>
What the fuck was going on?<br/>
Before he could finish that line of thought, Buffy moaned loudly.<br/>
“I remember everything now, Master,” she said. She hadn’t stopped fingering her slit. “It’s the bone. They used their magic bone to change us. Oh god, it was so fucking hot. So fucking hot. God…”<br/>
She fell to her knees, her hands working her cunt with such ferocity she could no longer stand.<br/>
Xander was speechless. He held up the bone. Before he could examine it further, Willow grabbed hold of his arm and spun him around. She looked at him in silent desperation. He had to do something.<br/>
Now, Xander wasn’t the smartest, or the strongest, or the coolest, or really the best at anything out of his friends. But after years of dealing with freaky magic and supernatural objects, he could put two and two together. He gripped the bone tighter and said, “All is well, Willow. Relax.”<br/>
Instantly, her demeanor changed. The tears in her eyes went away, she breathed a deep sigh of relief, and her face settled into a pleasant, serene smile. Curiously, her hands hadn’t left her breasts, which she continued to gently caress.<br/>
That proved it. This bone was indeed magic. And for some reason he might never be able to explain, it had chosen him as its owner, had saved his friend from becoming lost in darkness, and gave three of the women in his life huge fucking tits.<br/>
“Good thinking, Master,” Buffy said as she sidled up next to him. “She should just go with the flow.”<br/>
Before he could say anything, Buffy strutted forward, grabbed Willow by the face, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. The nerdy redhead moaned and practically melted into her friend’s embrace. Their heaving breasts mashed together. Buffy reached down, grabbed the bottom of Willow’s shirt, and peeled it up and over her head. Pale, creamy skin glowed in the morning light. Her new bust had broken the bra she’d been wearing, and the fabric fell uselessly to the floor, revealing her heavy bosom to the air. They were round, soft, capped with thick pink nipples and dusted with light freckles.<br/>
The Slayer and her best witch friend made out intensely. Xander was completely awestruck, couldn’t raise a finger to stop them even if he’d wanted to. He was so engrossed in the careful movements of Buffy’s fingers undoing Willow’s pants that he almost didn’t notice his own jeans being unbuckled from below.<br/>
He jumped back, shocked to see Dawn, the sweet girl who he’d practically helped raise (though he knew those memories were mostly implanted by the monks who made her), kneeling at his feet and reaching for his crotch.<br/>
“Dawn-” he started, but she shook her head.<br/>
“Don’t worry, Master,” she giggled. “I promise I will make you feel good.”<br/>
She undid his belt. She snapped the button open. She unzipped his fly. She wrigggled his jeans down his hips, revealing his navy blue boxers. She reached inside, and fished out a fat 8-inch erection. Xander’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. His cock had grown at least three full inches, and it was thicker and harder than it had ever been.<br/>
Like the insatiable slut she’d been programmed to be, Dawn didn’t waste time delicately manipulating her Master’s penis. She dove her head straight down his shaft, gobbling more than half of his rod into her throat and then sucking like a vacuum. Xander threw his head back and groaned. Dawn swirled her tongue around his bulbous cockhead as she rocked back and forth. She was fucking her own face with his manhood, and from the little noises she was making, she was loving every second of it.<br/>
By this time, Buffy was on her knees as well, her tongue deep inside Willow’s folds.<br/>
Together, the Summers sisters expertly pleasured their friends with their mouths.<br/>
Willow’s head was spinning. She’d lusted after Buffy for most of her life, and now that she was finally feeling the blonde warrior’s tongue along her dripping pussy, she was confused (though not at all worried, oddly) by the fact that the thing she was enjoying more than having her cunt licked by a super-sized version of her sexy best friend was the sight of her other best friend getting head from Buffy’s little sister. Watching Xander’s eyes roll up in his head, hearing the slurping of Dawn gobbling his thick prick, it was flooding Willow’s heart, and womanhood, with heat.<br/>
Willow had enjoyed sex with men on a few occasions, though she hadn’t ever felt truly satisfied with any man in the same way she was when she was with Tara. But now, just the sight of this particular man being pleasured was bringing her to the edge of an intense orgasm.<br/>
Still, all was well. She didn’t feel at all conflicted about it. It was just interesting, she reasoned.<br/>
Curious. Novel.<br/>
Until he came, and Willow felt herself practically implode.<br/>
“OOohhhhhAAAAAHH!!” she screamed. She grabbed a fistful of Buffy’s golden tresses and jammed the Slayer’s face into her wet mound as Xander’s orgasm triggered her own from across the room. From the shrieking of Buffy’s voice into her nethers, it sounded as though she had cum just as hard. This was so unlike any other orgasm Willow had experienced before. Sure, sex with Tara was fulfilling and often very fun. But just seeing Xander flooding Dawn’s hungry gullet with his seed ignited nearly every erogenous zone in her body at once.<br/>
Exhausted, Willow fell back onto Buffy’s bed, panting, shaking, her juices slowly running onto the sheets below her.<br/>
When she finally caught her breath, Willow looked up and saw that Xander, too, had fallen back, in his case into a chair in the corner, where he’d immediately passed out. To Willow’s surprise, the Summers girls remained kneeling, facing their Master, holding hands. It looked nice, Willow thought. It made sense.<br/>
Willow dropped to the floor and crawled up next to her slutty friends. She grasped Buffy’s hand. With a grin, the blonde woman leaned over for a sloppy kiss. Willow could taste herself on Buffy’s lips, something she’d tasted from Tara’s kisses many times, but which now seemed sweeter, richer, more potent. Maybe it was just the bliss coursing through her veins. Contented, the pair looked back at Xander, watching him as he dozed in and out of consciousness.<br/>
Willow had never been attracted to Xander. Sure, at various points she’d had crushes on him, but that was because he was so sweet and funny, and over time she came to realize that those crushes were just signs of their close friendship.<br/>
But now, studying his sleeping features, she couldn’t get over the sight of him. His pointed jaw. His tousled hair. His sturdy body. Her pussy dripped onto the carpet. This wasn’t a crush. This was adoration. Worship. He was flawless. He was-<br/>
“Willow?!”<br/>
The voice from behind her was filled with horror and anger. It was Tara. She’d been thrown from the room in the blast from Willow’s dark powers. Now she’d walked in to find her girlfriend naked, kneeling at the feet of their friend Xander, who was also naked, his cock glistening with moisture. Even more bizarre, Willow’s tits had grown. Now she was holding Buffy’s hand. It was like a demon had replaced her lover.<br/>
Xander jolted awake.<br/>
Tara gazed at him with a look of pain and even betrayal.<br/>
“What is going on?” she sobbed.<br/>
Xander wanted to explain, he really did, but he also didn’t really have an explanation. Besides, as close as they were, Willow had always been the only one who could calm Tara down when she was upset.<br/>
‘God, I wish Willow could explain this whole situation,’ he thought.<br/>
The bone burned so hot that Xander almost dropped it. And to his surprise, Willow stood, turned, and walked cautiously towards her lover.<br/>
“Tara, don’t freak out,” Willow said. Under normal circumstances, the calming gestures she made with her hands might be reassuring, but now they merely highlighted the wobbling balloons shifting on her chest. “I can explain everything.”<br/>
And she did. Somehow, Willow recounted the entire sequence of events leading them to this moment: The three dweebs finding the magic bone, them figuring out how to use it, casting a spell, transforming the Slayer, the magic bleeding over to Dawn, the orgy that followed, everything outlined in the same calm, even tone.<br/>
Tara stood silently and absorbed all of it. She had no idea how Willow could have figured all of this out in the short time since they’d arrived, but considering the abnormality of everything else happening in this room, she was willing to roll with the punches. After all, she’d just seen Willow serve as a conduit for untold amounts of dark energy. Who knows what residue that kind of evil might have left behind?<br/>
She did, however, gasp when Willow revealed what Buffy and Dawn had done after Tara was knocked out.<br/>
“You-you cheated on me?” Tara stammered. “With, oh god, with that THING that used to be Buffy? And you!” She wheeled around to Xander. “You’ve known Dawn since she was a little girl, and you force yourself on her the first chance you get?!”<br/>
He held up his hands. “Hey! No, uh uh, I did not force myself on anyone. If anything, she forced herself on me!”<br/>
Dawn nodded. “It’s true. Master was so shy about me sucking his cock. I had to convince him.” She giggled and swayed her tits back and forth. “I can be very persuasive.”<br/>
Tara marched over towards him. “Whatever, if that bone caused this whole mess, you could have changed them back before she even got close to your...admittedly very large penis.” “Change us back?!” Buffy gasped.<br/>
Dawn leapt to her feet as if raring for a fight. “I’m not going back,” she said. “This is who I am!”<br/>
Tara balked and stepped back. And she walked right back into the waiting bosom of her naked lover, who quickly put her fingers to Tara’s temples. She muttered a quick incantation before Tara could stop her.<br/>
Tara slumped to the side, and Willow gently laid her on the bed.<br/>
“What did you do to her?” Xander asked.<br/>
“I put a little block in between her mind and her body. She’s still awake, and aware of everything. But she can’t move. At least for a while.”<br/>
Willow grinned. Bending down, she kissed Tara lovingly, shoving her tongue down her immobile throat. When she pulled back, a trail of spit followed her.<br/>
“The bone showed me everything,” she said finally. “Everything they did to Buffy and Dawn, I could see from both perspectives, them and the guys, watched it all unfold as if I was living it myself. And from what I could see,” she looked at Buffy and her eyes shimmered with glee, “I wanna do it too...Master.”<br/>
Dawn and Buffy cheered. More fucking! More fun! More sluts to satisfy their new Master!<br/>
This was turning from a day of tragedy to a day of celebration.<br/>
Xander couldn’t believe his ears. “But...if you guys remember everything, you know you’re only like this because the bone made you like this, right? Don’t you want to go back to the way things were?”<br/>
Buffy caressed his face with her hand. “It’s because I remember everything that I know, deep down in my soul, that this is the life I want. And it’s because I remember our friendship that<br/>
I know you are the Master I want.”<br/>
His dick had remained fairly inflated, but it instantly sprung to its full length at that. Buffy licked her lips.<br/>
“Uh,” Xander started, “hmm, wow, that’s, uh...so, you just want me to...make Tara...like you?”<br/>
Willow sighed. “The bone showed me something else, too. I don’t totally understand its powers, but it’s used up a lot of magic this morning. I’m pretty sure that’s the reason it gave me big boobs but not a big butt like Buffy and Dawn. It has to recharge.”<br/>
“Huh. Okay. Will we be able to do that before Tara snaps out of it?”<br/>
She smirked. “Normally I would say no, because Tara’s probably already trying to fight her way out, and she’s mentally very strong. That’s one of the reasons I love her so much.” “Aw,” Dawn cooed, earnestly.<br/>
Willow continued, “But I know how to keep her so distracted she won’t have time to break free. All you have to worry about is getting the bone working.”<br/>
Xander’s mouth went dry. “And...and how do I do that, exactly?”<br/>
The bone warmed slightly, and everyone in the room felt heat flush their nethers. “Silly Master,” Willow chided playfully, “your magic bone wants you to bone!” Xander’s jaw dropped. Buffy pushed it closed with one finger.<br/>
“Master, you’ve got three willing, naked sluts with huge, juicy tits and fat, bouncy asses, a catatonic witch we need to keep distracted, and a magic bone that draws its power from sex.<br/>
What are you going to do about it?”<br/>
This was insane. This was surreal. This was so fucking sexy he couldn’t even pretend to want to say no.<br/>
In rapid motions, Xander stood, grabbed Buffy, spun her around, shoved her forward so she was bent right over Tara’s paralyzed face, and plowed his cock into her dripping pussy.<br/>
“Oh FUCK!” she cried. As he pulled back, her eyes rolled up into her head, and her mouth formed a slutty little “O.” She hadn’t been fucked in hours, and the release was otherworldly. This was exactly why she wanted this life, she thought. This was a joy only a bimbo slave like her could feel. She knew her purpose, and she was living it. It was satisfying. It was beautiful.<br/>
And all that was written like a bold script across her features, just for Tara to see.</p>
<p>---<br/>
Describing what was happening inside Tara’s mind would be impossible in words.<br/>
Imagine the effort and precision of scaling a cliff, the fear and panic of being buried alive,<br/>
reciting a poem in a foreign language you barely know, searching for a needle in a haystack, and having to constantly scan a vast horizon for any sign of danger, all at the same time. Add to that the intrusive thoughts that shot through her efforts whenever they appeared, like, ‘How could Willow do this to me?’ and ‘I’m going to end up just like Buffy and Dawn!’, and Tara was essentially trying to do the impossible.<br/>
Lucky for her, she thought, Tara had spent years mastering internalized spellcraft, the art of wielding one’s brain power to cast magic even if one’s body was incapacitated. It was hard work, even under ideal circumstances, and she’d never actually had to do it to save herself like this before. But if she could stay calm, and forget about what was happening in the physical dimension, she could-<br/>
Suddenly her thoughts became scattered like frightened birds. Something was touching her. Doing something. And it wasn’t just a normal touch, something she could easily ignore, it was…<br/>
‘Oh god,’ she thought. ‘Someone’s licking my pussy.’<br/>
The pleasure was like food coloring dripping into a bowl. It would dissipate a bit after every lick, but it left a tinge behind. How long before it colored every thought in her head?<br/>
She had to act fast. But she had to admit...it felt really good having her pussy licked.</p>
<p>---<br/>
“Unf, god, yes, plow your little whore, Master!” Dawn cried.<br/>
Xander had lain Dawn across Tara’s body, using the incapacitated witch like a pillow, and, using strength and stamina which he could only justify as supernatural, he was standing and fucking her up the ass with all of his might. Her tight backdoor clamped around his thick member while her legs dangled over his shoulders. And she was shrieking with joy.<br/>
Willow and Dawn had made quick work of Tara’s clothes, and the three girls had quickly developed a rotation. At all times, one of them would be on her knees, devouring and fingering Tara’s slit. One would, of course, always be fucking Xander. And the third...well, the third slave was a bit of a wild card.<br/>
At first, Willow had taken Tara-eating duties while Xander pounded Buffy from behind, leaving Dawn free to suck on Tara’s pointy brown nipples, licking and nibbling on her breasts, even biting under her left tit so hard it left a mark. Anything to distract her, Willow had said. So Dawn tried to think of what would distract her in this situation. Abusing her boobs was an obvious way to start.<br/>
Buffy was diligently swirling her pink tongue around Tara’s clit while Dawn was being anally annihilated. Willow was in a bit of a quandary of what to do to keep her girlfriend’s mind occupied. She couldn’t get to Tara’s tits while Dawn was laying on them, for example. In fact, the only part of Tara that wasn’t currently obstructed was…<br/>
Willow grinned wickedly and climbed atop the bed. Spreading her knees, she straddled Tara’s head.<br/>
“Sorry, baby, but I’ve always wanted to try this,” she said.<br/>
She scooted forward as much as she could, bent low, and yanked Tara’s head up by the hair until the frozen woman’s mouth was pressed right up against Willow’s asshole. Wild with lust, Willow ground her rosebud against Tara’s unwilling maw.<br/>
“Oooooh, Tara, remember what you said when I asked you to eat my ass? *Sigh* You said it was nasty. Nasty, nasty, ungh, so fuckin’ nasty, god, and you were right! You were so right! It’s nasty and wrong and dirty and pretty soon you’re gonna do it to me for real. And you’re gonna love it!”<br/>
Willow’s life as a goody-two-shoes know-it-all had given her an almost pathological inability to break the rules. Even when she finally admitted to herself that she liked girls despite what her parents thought, it took months for her to finally tell them, ashamed despite the happiness Tara brought her.<br/>
But now, she didn’t live by her parents’ rules, or society’s rules. She lived by her Master’s rules. And her Master wanted her to be a slut. He wanted her to be a sex slave. He wanted her to live for sex, and all that pent-up sexual aggression was coming out in an unexpected burst of filthy, perverted ecstasy.<br/>
Willow didn’t just want to be slutty. She wanted to be dirty. She wanted to be wild. All those taboo things she’d been so afraid of, now they were all she wanted. And if that made other people look down on her or demean her? Good. She imagined her dad watching her right now, a dumb cow whose udders quake as she grinds her asshole all over the face of her incapacitated lover, all so her new Master can turn Tara into another sex slave. The shame. The disappointment. ‘So much promise,’ he’d say. ‘Now you’ll never be anything more than a cheap whore.’<br/>
“God yessssss!” Willow hissed as she came just from thinking of that humiliation. So many juices came spraying from her cunt that she had to move aside so Tara didn’t drown.<br/>
Xander couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Willow. The timid nerd girl had only been a busty sex slave for, like, an hour, and already she was losing her mind. It would probably have worried him more if he wasn’t feeling his balls churning with hot nut butter to spray inside of Dawn’s thoroughly battered ass.<br/>
“I’m gonna...I’m-” he tried to warn her.<br/>
“Do it! Do it, fucking fill me up with your cum, Masterrrrr!” Dawn cried.<br/>
That was what pushed Xander over the edge, totally bombarding the teen’s anal passage with thick ropes of jism. He groaned and nearly fell over, but Dawn’s legs had gone rigid in her explosive orgasm, and she held him in place.<br/>
In an almost Pavlovian response to their Master’s prodigious spend, the three slaves came, Willow still kneeling next to her prone girlfriend, Buffy on her knees cumming from the mere fact of her Master’s satisfaction. Truly, this proved his dominance over his slaves. They lived to cum. And making their Master cum made the slaves cum. In their minds, Xander gave them a reason to live.</p>
<p>--- ‘WILLOWSLUTXANDERMASTERSEXMAGICBONEBUFFYDAWNWHOREBIGTITSMEBETRA YALLOVELUSTPOWERFAILURELOSTSEXSEXSEX-’<br/>
Tara’s thoughts screamed across her mind in a mad haze of jumbled words and phrases that she couldn’t grab hold of, let alone find her way out from. This wasn’t working. She couldn’t wake herself up if all she could think about was what Willow and the others were doing to her body.<br/>
And man, whatever they were doing to her body was having a huge effect on her mind. Tara could “tune in” to her vision from time to time, though after she saw Willow mounting her face and jamming her asshole onto her mouth, she was too afraid to see what was coming next. She tried to focus only on escaping the prison of her brain by any means necessary. But each time her sensitive sex hummed in climax on the tongue or fingers of whoever was working on her at that moment, it felt like Tara was being knocked right back down into her mental captivity.<br/>
It just felt so GOOD. Tara obviously liked sex with Willow, but that was usually an orgasm or two and then they would get too tired and go to bed. Tara had never experienced this level of sustained assault on her womanly folds. Her nerves were fried, and her pussy had never felt more sensitive. Just the breath along her clit hurt like frostbite. She was never one to think of pain and pleasure as going well together.<br/>
Now, Tara was discovering that her feelings on “pain” and “pleasure” were changing with every explosion of masochistic delight in her nethers.<br/>
‘GIVE IN!’<br/>
It was a voice Tara recognized but didn’t sound quite right. It sounded like-<br/>
‘SUBMIT!’<br/>
It was replacing her internal monologue. The power of the bone must be-<br/>
‘SERVITUDE IS LOVE!’<br/>
She’d known Xander for years. His voice was never this loud, this seething, this- ‘YOU ARE A SLAVE!’ Tara was a slave.<br/>
No, she realized, that was just Xander changing her thoughts!<br/>
‘But he’s right.’<br/>
He can’t be right.<br/>
‘He’s always right.’<br/>
He’s her friend, he’s not her Master.<br/>
The word sent shockwaves throughout her mind. Like a blast of air in a dust cloud, it sent her many whirling, unruly thoughts scattering in all directions, and in that empty space it sat, crowding out everything else.<br/>
Master.<br/>
‘This is it. This is how you escape!’<br/>
The voice was right. If all it took to make a path through her thoughts and into the real world was to think of Xander as her Master-<br/>
Tara screamed inside her mind as a fresh orgasm ripped through her body. It was so intense that her physical body even made a tiny, involuntary moan as she lay on the bed in Buffy’s room. Of course, the fucking around her was so intense, no one heard her.<br/>
When that subsided, Tara caught a glimpse of light in her thoughts. There was a hole in the veil Willow had draped over her waking mind. It disappeared almost as quickly as she spotted it.<br/>
Xander was her Master.<br/>
She came again, but the hole she spotted got bigger.<br/>
Xander was her Master.<br/>
Her muscles must be aching from the many twitches and contractions of her orgasms. But the hole of light was widening.<br/>
‘Xander is my Master.’<br/>
Or maybe the hole was getting closer. Maybe she was flying towards it, like a spaceship chasing a star.<br/>
‘Xander is my Master.’<br/>
On the other side of the hole, she saw a blurry picture of the world around her. A mass of brown hair was bobbing between her legs. Obviously Dawn, eating her out. Buffy stood idly next to her sister, gently stroking the girl’s hair. She couldn’t see Willow or-<br/>
‘Xander is my Master.’<br/>
Wait, there she was. Willow’s trim red bush appeared before her eyes. She was kneeling over Tara again, facing her with her moistened slit this time. Was she going to grind herself on Tara’s face again?<br/>
‘Xander is my Master.’<br/>
The image was gaining clarity, more and more each second. A dark shadow appeared behind Willow. She couldn’t quite make it out at first. But then, a big hard cock came down and stroked back and forth along Willow’s nether lips, teasing her, preparing to strike. Tara was so close! If she hurried, she might be able to stop Xander-<br/>
She came again from thinking his name, and before she could recover, before she could continue through the light and back into the real world, his rigid rod plunged into Willow’s eager cunt.<br/>
“Holy ffffffuck!” Tara’s girlfriend yelled as the hard manhood began to piston in and out of her snatch. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Xander, oh, oh MASTERRRR!”<br/>
Tara felt like she was standing beneath an all-encompassing screen, watching the love of her life get her pretty little pussy dominated by a man she’d thought of as her friend, someone she trusted. She had to put a stop to it. She had to get out.<br/>
She put all of her focus behind the only words that seemed to be working:<br/>
‘Xander is my Master.’<br/>
‘Xander is my Master!’<br/>
“Xander is my Master!” Tara screamed as she lurched forward and knocked Willow off of her face.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Xander had lost track of how many loads he’d dumped into the hot pieces of ass who were now his harem of busty sex slaves. It was more than he’d ever dreamed, that’s for sure. He was even starting to get a feel for their tastes.<br/>
Buffy was a bit domineering. She loved toying with the others while Xander was busy, and when it was her turn to get fucked, she took great pleasure from teasing and goading her Master until he couldn’t control himself and shoved himself inside of her.<br/>
Dawn was a textbook submissive. She would do whatever she was told. She didn’t care if she got any attention to her sexual needs, because, in a way, her sexual need was to be ignored in favor of whoever was fucking her. Being ordered around and fucked without care for her feelings. That made Dawn cream.<br/>
Willow was the one who’d shocked Xander the most. From the second she’d sloppily forced analingus onto Tara, Willow had let fly a torrent of degrading dirty talk, calling herself names, objectifying her own body, insisting she should be treated like little more than her Master’s property to use and abuse. It honestly started to freak Xander out a bit. But at one point she held his hand and said, “I only want you to treat me this way because I trust you. I know that you care about me, and that’s why you’re the only man this worthless cumdump will ever serve!”<br/>
That was when she led him over towards Tara’s face again. “I want her to see what you can do to me,” she said.<br/>
Xander had all but forgotten that Tara was a person. The way he straddled her, it was like she was a warm piece of furniture. But when he reminded himself just whose face he was about to cover in fuck juices with his slave, his already beefy erection became rock hard.<br/>
He started thrusting into Willow roughly. He spanked her ass.<br/>
“Holy ffffffuck!” she yelled. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh Xander, oh, oh MASTERRRR!”<br/>
“Xander is my Master!”<br/>
Xander didn’t even have time to figure out who had just said his name before he and Willow were sent tumbling off the bed.<br/>
“Stop her!” Dawn cried.<br/>
There was a sound of slapping flesh and rustling sheets.<br/>
“Let me go!”<br/>
Xander stood and saw Tara wrapped up in Buffy’s arms, struggling to break free.<br/>
“Looks like somebody’s awake, Master!” Buffy said cheerily.<br/>
Tara’s eyes glistened with crazed panic, desperately flitting about to spot anything that might permit her escape. Sweat glinted in the light on every inch of her skin. The uncountable orgasms and indignities the others had forced upon her unmoving body had left her overworked muscles weak and exhausted. And cradled roughly in the squishy flesh of the Slayer, more than anything she looked afraid.<br/>
“Hey Tara,” Xander said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “So, things may have gotten a little out of hand.”<br/>
Tara tried to reason her way out of this. “Please Mas- I mean, please Xanderrrr-” Just saying his name made her lower lips quiver. “Um, I mean….just please let me go. We can fix this! You don’t even have to do anything, you can stay here and keep...fucking your slaves! Yeah, you don’t need to even worry about it, I can find a way to reverse everything and make things normal again. You have to let me go.”<br/>
Xander knew this moment was coming. The moment when he’d finally have to face reality. The moment when he’d have to decide whether he was willing to let this power go, to save his friends as he always had before. He’d dreaded it, though he wasn’t sure if that was because he was sad to set his slaves free…or if he’d already made up his mind to keep them. “I-” he started.<br/>
But Willow cut him off.<br/>
“What did you say, Tara?” she asked firmly.<br/>
Tara could barely stand to look at Willow. Not that she didn’t want to. Willow was stacked and naked and oozing sex, and after everything her body had gone through, Tara felt the pangs of temptation in her chest every time she caught sight of her. But that was the problem: She needed to remember Willow as she really was, not lust over the slut she’d become.<br/>
“I said, ‘Please let me go.”<br/>
“No no.” Willow took a step forward. She leaned down to Tara’s terrified face. “I mean before. When you woke up. You said something very interesting. And I want to hear you say it again.”<br/>
All color drained from Tara’s face.<br/>
“No,” she said.<br/>
Without warning, Willow slapped her girlfriend across the face. “Say it.” Tara’s eyes welled with tears. Willow had never hit her like that before.<br/>
“I don’t want to,” she muttered.<br/>
“I don’t care what you want,” Willow snapped. “Say it, or I’ll put your body to sleep again, and we can keep fucking with you until you’re ready to give in.”<br/>
Tara scanned the faces of her friends. Dawn was grinning like a maniac. Willow was stone-faced serious. She couldn’t see Buffy, but she could imagine the glee with which she was holding Tara in her arms. And Xander…<br/>
Xander looked...concerned? Caring? The way he’d roughly taken and assaulted these women with his powerful prick, Tara expected him to act cocky, proud, cruel, maybe even vicious. But he looked at her like he always had: As a friend, worried for her safety. Maybe this life wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe she could be happy as a slave.<br/>
“I said…Well, when I was under the spell, I-”<br/>
Willow slapped her again. “Just say it!”<br/>
“I said, ‘Xander is my Master!’ Ooohhh!” Saying it again brought another climax to her tender regions, already so weak from the strain they’d been under.<br/>
“That’s what I thought,” Willow said with a smirk. “So you’ve already admitted it. Why not just go with it? Let your Master make you feel good. Submit. And we can be together again.”<br/>
Willow planted a heavy kiss on Tara’s lips. Her tongue immediately darted forward into her girlfriend’s throat. They made out aggressively, spit swapping freely between them. Tara could taste the other women on Willow’s lips, along with something tangy and salty and rich; Xander’s cum.<br/>
Despite herself, she wanted more.<br/>
Buffy whispered in Tara’s ear. “We love you, Tara. We just want you to be happy with us. If you beg our Master really nicely, you can be with Willow, and with me, and with Dawn, and live in hot fucking bliss for the rest of your life. Doesn’t that sound wonderful? Wouldn’t you like to let go and take exactly what you want?”<br/>
It was too much. Maybe if it were just Willow, or just Buffy, or just Xander (probably Dawn too), she might be able to say no. But she was surrounded by warm bodies reeking of sex and electric with joy. She’d been mentally bombarded, and still she heard that strange voice in her head, the one that sounded just like Xander, telling her again and again that she should just do what he tells her and be happy.<br/>
When Willow finally broke the kiss, Tara had run out of time to decide.<br/>
“Do you have something you’d like to say to Master?” Willow asked.<br/>
Tara wished for a little more strength to stand her ground, but none came. She was just so tired, and so turned on, and everything around her looked and smelled and sounded so...right.<br/>
“P-please...Please...Master,” Tara finally said. “Please make me yours.”<br/>
Xander gently pushed Willow aside and stood over the shaking woman still restrained in Buffy’s grasp.<br/>
“I want you to prove to me that you really want this,” he said. “I don’t want just another slave to the magic bone. I want you to serve me with all your heart.” He grinned, and with a small thought his cock sprang to full mast. “Suck my cock, slave.”<br/>
He was guiding his meat to her mouth. This was it. This was to be her first taste of her new life. She had one last chance to say no and try to remain free. Instead, she parted her lips and allowed the fat tip of Xander’s erection to slide into her hot mouth.<br/>
Tara had never sucked a cock before. Sure, she’d fooled around with guys when she was younger. But blowjobs never even occurred to her as a thing she’d ever want to do. She had no experience, no way to know what was about to happen to her.<br/>
Luckily, or unluckily depending on your perspective, Xander had no compunctions about taking control and doing exactly what he wanted to her.<br/>
He wove his fingers through Tara’s mousy brown hair and jammed his dick as far down her gullet as she would allow him to go. He was so fast and forceful, her gag reflex activated just a moment too late, and by the time her body was reacting to his invasion all her throat muscles served to do was vibrate and massage his meat pole more and more with each rough thrust of his hips.<br/>
Tara looked up at Xander’s face as he pounded her own, and though he gritted his teeth and growled with sexual ferocity, she still saw the love in his eyes. She knew then that she’d made the right decision. He would take her body as his trophy, his plaything, but he would always take care of her too. The voice in her head became a welcome companion, telling her just what Xander would like.<br/>
‘Move your tongue around,’ it told her. She did. Above her, Xander sighed happily.<br/>
‘Moan around his dick. He’ll love it,’ it said. She did. The vibrations nearly pushed him over the edge.<br/>
Buffy, content with Tara’s good behavior, finally let go of the woman’s arms, and instead used her grip to massage Tara’s small but perky chest.<br/>
‘Pleasure his balls with your fingers,’ the voice told Tara. She did. Xander’s dick was red hot in her mouth now.<br/>
Tara remembered what she’d seen while she was under Willow’s spell. She’d seen<br/>
Xander fuck each and every one of his slaves in as many holes as he wanted. She’d seen him fucking Dawn in the ass. She’d seen him shoot his load deep in Buffy’s womb. She’d seen him plumbing the depths of the woman she loved. She could taste them all on his cock now, and knowing that he’d had these beautiful women, with their outrageous bosoms and sumptuous hips and monumental bottoms, but was still so hard fucking a plain, normal girl like her brought Tara unending satisfaction.<br/>
It wasn’t long before his release was at hand. With a powerful grunt, Xander unloaded his balls into Tara’s throat. Jet after jet of broiling spunk poured into the woman’s belly from above. She could hardly guzzle it down fast enough, and some of his white load dribbled out the corner of her mouth, down her chin, onto her meager rack. Thankfully, Willow was there to lick it off of her.<br/>
Tara was not yet transformed by the power of the bone. She did not have the magical connection to her Master that the others did. And yet so powerful was the lust coursing through her veins that she joined her new slave sisters in cumming at the same time Xander did, even without so much as a finger on her sex. That was how Xander knew she was sincere. Somehow, Tara had become a broken bitch for his manhood without ever being touched by his newfound object of power.<br/>
Despite the many times he’d sprayed his seed already this morning, the realization that he’d claimed another slave without even needing to use the magic bone made this the biggest orgasm of his life to date.<br/>
He hoped to top it very soon.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Oh god, oh god, oh my fucking GOD!”<br/>
Willow braced herself against the wall, her plump mammaries providing plenty of cushion to hold herself up even though her legs threatened to give out. If she’d had her hands free, it might have helped a bit. As it was, they were doing the hard work of spreading her brand new big bubble butt cheeks apart to leave her tight little rosebud exposed for Tara to devour. She’d been right: Tara would eat her ass for real, and she would love it.<br/>
The witches were enthusiastically debasing themselves for their Master’s pleasure. Tara’s cunt lips were being split apart by Xander’s thick spear from below. She bounced and wriggled her hips and squealed with glee while she both rode her new lover and rimmed her old one. It was heavenly.<br/>
“Yeah baby,” Willow moaned, continuing her filthy talk. “Fucking clean my dirty little asshole with your mouth. Ooh, I’m just a set of holes and curves for my Master, unnh, all I’m good for is getting him off! Lick me, get my ass nice and wet so Master can ram his hard prick deep into me like the buttfucking stress toy I am!”<br/>
The old Tara would have been appalled to hear her girlfriend degrading herself like this. The new Tara was thrilled that her slave sister was getting off because of her. She slipped her tongue as far as it would reach into Willow’s anal passage and moaned happily. It was hard to think of much of anything while Master’s cock was buried inside of her, but if all she could think about was his dick and Willow’s ass, that was all she could have wanted.<br/>
Xander licked his lips. Tara’s ass eating escapades were causing Willow’s snatch to pour with honey, and it was dripping down onto his face. If the angle weren’t so perfect, and she wasn’t having so much fun, he’d command her onto his face so he could taste her twat properly, but as it was, he was content to watch her oral defilement from behind by the woman who was vigorously bucking atop his manhood.<br/>
Tara had filled out wonderfully, once the magic bone had finished its job. The power of<br/>
Xander’s endless fuck sessions had supercharged the object. When he’d finally pressed it to Tara’s chest, the force of its changes nearly caused her to pass out. Her tits swelled like overfilled milk jugs, bigger and bigger, until she had outpaced even the bustiest of the other three women, settling into a cup size so large Xander wasn’t sure how she’d find a bra to hold them in. Meanwhile her cute butt became a massive shelf of a booty, protruding from her wide and soft birthing hips and thick, meaty thighs. She looked like a fertility goddess come to life, ready to take her Master’s seed and expand with the fruits of their labor.<br/>
Perhaps that was the magic bone’s ultimate purpose, Xander mused. Maybe it wanted him to breed these women, to pass their magically-enhanced genes to a new generation, whose sexual exploits would power the bone even further, until its forces became so unstoppable it could transform the world. Considering every supernatural item and creature in Sunnydale seemed to want to conquer the Earth, it didn’t seem unlikely. But they’d cross that bridge when they came to it, Xander supposed.<br/>
For now, he lay back and let his adoring sex slaves bring him pleasure. Tara was milking his cock. Willow was tormenting Tara for his amusement. And Buffy and Dawn had taken up positions at his feet, licking and sucking at his toes while they vigorously fingered their twats. He felt like a king, or even a god. It didn’t take long for the dam to overflow in his sac, and with a mighty cry, he fired a hose of cum into Tara’s loving womanhood. His slaves were rewarded with their own quaking orgasms. All around him was flesh and noise and sweat and heat and lust.<br/>
When he was finally coming down, Xander was pleased to see Tara, Willow, Dawn, and Buffy line up kneeling before him, bowing, before all diving for his cock with their lips and tongues and hot breath, desperate to clean him, to please him, to make him hard again so he could continue to use their bodies to hold his glorious seed.<br/>
And all the while, the magic bone radiated energy throughout the room, its duty fulfilled, its powers unleashed, and its purpose realized...for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>